The Proposal
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Karin wants Toshiro to propose to her. He does during work


Karin Kurosaki, aged 21, was working in the hospital as a nurse. She tended to do everyones job. The girl was sitting in the breakroom. She had been working far to much. Her boyfriend Toshiro Hitsugaya was in town, doing a mission. Normally the girl would spend as much time as possible.

Karin sighed, she really thought that Toshiro was going to propose to her soon. She wanted to properly settle down with him. The male meant everything to her. The girl sipped her coffee then looked at the time; 2:35am. The girl sighed, she was sure Toshiro had left by now.

The girl closed her eyes and fell asleep. She was on her break and it lasted for another 40 minutes. The girl drifted to sleep, while cuddling into a blanket that was near her.

The girl woke up from her alarm clock, the girl sat up then headed down to the A and E. the girl saw a woman with a large gash down her eye. Karin took the woman into her little office. The woman began to dab the blood. Once the wound was cleaned up, Karin began to check her eye, asking her questions.

"Now look up" she stated while she had her patient resting in a black board. The womans forehead lay against the black rest, while her chin rested in the small dent. Karin shun a light to the back of her light.

"To my left ear" the girl stated pointing to, said ear. The girl nodded then got her patient to look to the right ear. Karin told the woman the results.

"I suggest you keep that eye from light. So wear this eye patch. You have damaged your cornea, so the balance is all wrong" The girl went into a drawer pulling out an eye patch.

"I suggest you see me in 3 days. Make an appointment at the desk" Karin said writing down information down about her patient she had been treating. The girl found that the A and E was empty. The girl heard sirens coming towards the hospital.

The girl rushed to the doors of where the ambulance parked and helped the paramedics get the patient out. Karin lead them into the surgery room, while on of her colleges gave her information. Apparently the male had collasped, due to his weight.

The people decided it was best, to remove most of his fat. The girl put on a mask then straight away opened up the male's stomack. She could see a huge layer of fat and began to cut away...

The operatiom finished about 6:55am Karin then put him in a room and began to instruct what the day staff must do. Once Karin was finished that, it was time for her to go home. She got her coat from the staff Room. She held it in one arm as she walked to the front door

Her atttire was completley covered in blood due to the operation. The girl went into the empty reception. She stopped as she watched Toshiro walk in and walk over to her. Karin took his hand then gave him a strange look.

"Hey, i thought you were gone" she stated her eyes closing then re-opening. Toshiro gave the girl a smile then nodded.  
"I had to do something first" Karin watched as he got down on one knee then took her hand.  
"Karin I don't wanna go to the soul society with out you. Karin Kurosaki, will you marry me" The girl fell on her knees and began to cry into his shoulder. She nodded but kept crying.

A few of the day staff walked in, they noticed the girl crying but didn't want to ask her any questions. Karin looked Toshiro into his eyes then kissed him passionately. "Of course, i'll marry you. I love you" Toshiro grinned then took her jacket and putting it around her. The male put the ring on her then helped her stand up. He led her to Urahara's shop, he took her to the senekinmon in is basement.

Toshiro put the girl on his back then ran through the senkionmon. When they arrived, the light burned Karin's eyes. She hid her face in his shoulder then allowed Toshiro to lead her to the 10th area.  
"Do you wanna go to sleep" Toshiro asked the girl. She shook her head then whispered.  
"Take me to your office. I'll nap there" Toshiro nodded then let the girl down. He held her hand leading her into office. It was empty

The male shrugged then put his fiance onto his sofa. He watched as she curled up. Toshiro took his haori off and gave it to the girl. He smiled to the girl then went over to his desk

Karin woke up not long after she fell asleep. She saw her fiancee sitting at his desk drinking a cup of coffee. The girl watched as the male walked over to sit beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, allowing her head to rest on his chest.  
"I love you" Karin whispered with a smile.

**I don't know why I wrote this. I just did for random reasons**


End file.
